Sloane? Bree? DISCONTINUED
by rain of light
Summary: "Sloane, what's going on?" Kim asked. "Bree, come back home!" Mr. Davenport said. What's going on? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, if there are so many unfinished stories. But I think Kickin it and lab rats lovers will be very interested.

Prologue

Bree POV

I am Bree Davenport/Sloane Jennings am a bionic martial arts master. I have run away from my family and became a martial arts champion, Sloane Jennings. I ran away, because betrayal. Chase and Adam left me in an explosion during a mission. I could have burned. But no... I saved my own life. I will never return to my home, because I was with my manager for martial arts. But it wasn't what I thought it would be. I couldn't be like a normal teenaged girl when I'm with him. But now I'm staying at Seaford in a mansion. I got money from my winnings as a martial arts champion. I'm going to be an average girl now. Finally, no missions, no manager!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thx for the reviews. So, now here's chapter 2!

STORY

BREE POV

I was walking to the dojo. I came to visit Kim. Kim said "Hi, Sloane!" I said "Hi Kim! SO, do you wanna go to my house to hang out?" Kim said "Sure." Me and Kim walked to my house. When we got there Kim said "Wow! That is not a house, it's a mansion." I said "You can say that. Do you want to go to the spa and talk?" Kim squealed "Sure!" I called "Trinity , can you do me and Kim's feet and face? Here's your money for it." I handed her $50. She was doing our faces. Kim said "This is amazing!"

KIM POV

Sloane said "This is nothing, but a treat for my BFF!" I can't believe my idol is my best friend. I said "Awesome!" Then Trinity finished everything. We went to Sloane's room. I said "So,Sloane." Sloane said "Yes." I said "Bree, you've been through a lot. I suggest you just keep on doing martial arts , but with Rudy. I know if you don't want to, but it has past a year. You still have fans. What do you say?" I was waiting for her response. Bree said "Sure!" I handed her Rudy's business card. She opened the little oversized business card, there was the pop up and singing. Then when the song ended. _BOOM!_ Confetti! ;) Bree looked so surprised. I laughed with amusement. Bree said "Wow. Just wow." Bree called Rudy's number.

RUDY (trollol)

NO POV

Rudy was shampooing. Just then his phone was ringing. He put a towel around his body and yelled to the phone "JACK! KIM! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SHAMPOOING! SO, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT! OR ELSE YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

KIM AND BREE

Bree said "So, Rudy..."

RUDY

Rudy was surprised and said "Sloane..."

KIM AND BREE

Bree laughed and said "So, i was wondering that maybe you can be my manager and sensei."

RUDY

Rudy said "Sure. BYE!" Rudy rushed back to his shampooing.

KIM AND BREE

No pov

Bree and Kim were laughing . Bree suggested"Let's go back to the dojo. Our spa visit is finished." Kim nodded.

SURPRISE POV

Sloane MUST COME BACK NOW!

Who's the surprise POV?


	3. Chapter 3

Davenports

Chase Pov

It has been 3 years since me and Adam had left Bree in the flaming explosion. I feel terrible and stupid. I left Bree, my sunshine. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget Bree. Ever since me, Bree, and Adam found out we were all not related, I started having a little crush on Bree. But she's gone. I just wish I could go back in time and save Bree.

Tasha Pov

I was reading by magazine. I saw someone very familiar. Wait! It can't be... I called "DONALD!" Donald came and said "Yes, Tasha." I put up the main article picture in his face. I said "I thought you said she was dead!" Donald said "WHAT! She is!" Chase, Leo, and Chase came. Adam asked "Is there a unicorn?!" Chase said "No, Mr. Davenport, what is it?" What the! What _does_ Adam think about?

NO POV

Mr. Davenport held up a magazine cover with a familiar face and asked "Does, this look familiar?!"

CHASE POV

I looked at the magazine cover. It couldn't be what! It can't be! What is this? _Bree? Could she be someone else? _I asked "Is this Bree?" Mr. Davenport said "We don't know, Chase. But I don't think it is. She might be someone else that looks like Bree named Sloane Jennings." There's a possibility.

SEAFORD

Kim POV

Sloane looked super excited. She wore her gi and her black belt. She was fighting...Chelsea Millers (occ and one of the best fighters)! Oh no! Sloane could get pounded! But she can still try. _Right? _The match is going on! Eeekkk, I can't watch. I opened my eyes 5 seconds later. Chelsea was down. Sloane WON! Rudy congratulated her. Sloane made it to the semi finals! Next she was fighting... Adam Davenport? (AN: a twist! of plans!) Donald, Tasha, Leo, and Chase Davenport were sitting at the front row. Sloane made a face.

BREE POV

I was fighting a familiar face. _Adam? _What! Why are they here. Chase went up to me. I bit my lip and he asked "Do you know Bree Davenport?" I replied "Mister, no I have not."

CHASE POV

I could have sworn that was Bree. But it's Sloane Jennings. I have no one to love and care for. My life is over. Why? Why? I bursted into tears.

BREE POV

I glanced over at my family or I thought so. Chase was in tears. Leo was playing with one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. _Same Leo. _Adam whatsoever was playing a game called chase the unicorn on his phone. What the? Tasha and Mr. Davenport were tearing up too. But I decided I wasn't going to go up there and cry to them I'm Sorry! After what they did to me. They could have searched for me these past years. But NO they didn't! They decided to do it 3 years after! I'm not going back. I'm not doing any missions. I'm going to be a real girl again! The match is going on in 3...2...1...0! Hiya! I kicked Adam on his stomach. He fell down I punched him on the cheek. But then Adam got up and slammed me down on the floor and started choking me. Ach! Ach! Help! I heard "3...2...1! Adam Davenport wins! Sloane Jennings lost!" before my vision died out. I woke up in a hospital bed. Kim hugged me and yelled "SLOANE!" Rudy asked "Are you okay?" I nodded. I asked "Kim, can you stop hugging me." Kim said "Oops! Sorry!" She let go. The doctor came in and said "Miss Jennings, you have some visitors. I said "Let them in." Just then Chase, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Adam came in. Chase gave me a bouquet of flowers. I lied "Um, Hi who are you? Do you want a autograph?" Chase said "Chase. Your brother." Kim asked awkwardly "Uh, Sloane is that your brother? A davenport?" I activated my speed power and zoomed out of my hospital room. \

CHASE POV

Sloane...wait! Bree super speeded out of the hospital!

So... whatcha think plz put it in the comment section below!

\- rain of light


End file.
